Glory Days
by GravityNeko
Summary: This might be a buncha Han Luke one-shots/drabbled. Tell me what you think.
1. The Right Man

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be a new one. Thinking of posting the other Han and Luke one here also. **

**.**

Han sat across his dear friend, nursing Whyren's Reserve from a short glass. Luke held a similar glass but was drinking a different type of liquor called _Red Sunset Bourbon_. The Jedi had never been a big drinker, but as he grew older, he saw the benefits of having a good drink in hand.

He and Han had been drinking for awhile, with the Correlian three sheets to the wind and the Jedi had a slight buzz going.

Luke lifted his glass. "Ever noticed how the light refracts through the liquid? It's amazing." He said in awe.

"You really are drunk." Han laughed. "_Old men_ who can't hold their liquor shouldn't drink." He put emphasis on the "old men" part.

"Oh, like you should talk." He set the glass down and leaned on his elbows.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Sure, you are." Luke said in a patronizing tone.

"Now, was' that 'pose to mean?"

Luke grinned. "You figure it out."

Han shook his head, as if trying to dispel the haze clouding his brain.

"Sometimes it's a pain in the ass talking to you, you know."

Luke pouted. "Now, I know you don't mean that, Han." He picked up his glass and swirled it. "That's the Whiskey talking."

"Oh, shut your face, Mr. Pompous." Han muttered, disgruntled.

"Again, you're saying things you don't mean." Luke shook the glass in Han's direction, liquid sloshed over the rim. "See, because I know you. Beneath all that bluster…is something different."

Han gave Luke a "now I know you're out of your mind" look.

"I'm serious. You're a good man, Han." He smiled drunkenly. "You're also one of my greatest friends."

"Just one of?" Han looked affronted.

Luke ignored this. "But, you're also my best."

Han's face fell, stunned.

"After all, I wouldn't have just any man married to my sister."

"Kid..."

Luke continued, "Leia has always deserved the best—and I believe the best has always been you. I couldn't have chosen a better man than you for her."

There was silence for a long moment.

"Han?" Luke looked up to stare at his friend. "Are you all right?"

"Fine…Just fine." Han brought his wrist up to his eyes. "Probably the Whiskey is all."

Even through his drunken state, Luke could see his words had affected the Corellian. He could see the hint of tears glistening in Han's eyes.

"Probably." Luke agreed.

**.**


	2. With the Right Incentive

**Basically, Luke gets the better of Han at something Han's undoubtedly good at-and Han doesn't believe him one bit.**

**.**

Luke lowered he blaster and cocked his head in Han's direction. "Well? How was that?"

Han gaped at the target then back at Luke. He stalked up to the board and examined the neatly placed blaster shots. His fingers ghosted over then in shock and awe.

"How the hell?" He muttered to himself.

"Are you done?"

"No," Han turned around swiftly. "How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, confused.

"How did you hit the target _perfectly_? You're not that good of a shot."

"Why can't I be?"

"Cause you're just not." His friend groused. "Must've been using some Jedi trick."

"I heard that." He sighed and put the blaster down. "Why do you assume, every time I can do something almost as well as you, that I used the Force?"

"You're not that good. Where did you learn such accuracy?"

"Han, I kind have to be accurate. I'm a Jedi remember. It's part of my job; a life or death sort of thing."

"Not possible." He was still muttering.

…**  
**

It was around dinner time and the Skywalkers and Solos were getting ready to sit down for a meal. Han was still griping about how it wasn't possible that Luke had made such a perfect shot.

"What's with him?" Mara asked.

Leia looked over to her grumbling spouse. "Oh, he's still in a snit over this afternoon."

Mara looked confused. "What happened this afternoon?"

Leia looked to her brother. "You didn't tell her?"

Luke sighed. "It wasn't that important."

"Apparently, Luke bruised Han's ego by out-shooting him strangely."

"Even you, Leia!? Why is it so hard to believe I might be a decent shot?"

"Luke, you're my brother and I love you. You're good at many things, but pin-point blaster accuracy isn't one of them?'

The Jedi was the one to look disgruntled this time.

"Right." Han interrupted. "That's what I'm saying. Listen, Kid," He turned to Luke. "You can handle a blaster just fine, but you're not that good."

"And why not?" Mara spoke up.

Han arched an eyebrow. Mara had often defended her spouse, but she was the last one he expected to defend Luke's shooting skills, given that she was the better shot of the two of them.

"What?"

"Why is it impossible that Luke could actually be a good shot?" She asked evenly.

"Not _that_ good." He countered.

"Oh, really?" She got up and walked behind Luke, placing her hands on his shoulders. Mara leaned over. "You're mistaken. He just needs the right teacher and," She leaned down next to Luke's ear and surprisingly nipped at his ear lobe, "Incentive."

Luke sat up straight, not expecting his wife's action

Han and Leia stared with astoundment at Mara's boldness.

"Mara!" Luke looked mortified.

She ignored her spouse and turned her attention back to Han.

"That answer your question, Solo?"

Han stopped staring for a moment and closed his mouth. "I should have known." He muttered.

**.**

**Did you see that coming?**


	3. Getting There

**Decided to remove this from the Fleeting Moments one shots and put it in Glory Days where its more appropriate. I decided I want FM to focus on Luke's immediate family of him, Ben and Mara. **

**.**

Han Solo sat across from his friend of so many years. He held his cards out in front of him, peaking over them as Luke studied his. A two-man game of sabaac wasn't very exciting but Han was bored and he and Luke were useless at the moment. He looked at his friend, tapping his foot.

"Stop that." Luke said, not looking up from his cards.

"Stop what?"

"The tapping. Doing that isn't going to make the situation any different."

"No, but it makes me feel better." He sounded like a petulant child.

"Impatience isn't one of your best attributes."

Han frowned. "Gee, what gave it away?"

Luke ignored this and went back to his cards. He had never been very good at sabaac starting out—he had never cred for the game in general—but years of living led him to be well practiced in the game. And the Jedi Master had a deadly sabaac face. If there was anyone who could conceal his emotions and thoughts, it was Luke Skywalker: the master of the expressionless expression.

Han remained silent and then began to drum his fingers against the table. "I just don't get it; I don't get it at all. All these years I've known you and I don't get it. Why aren't you more anxious? Why are we even playing sabaac at a time like this?" Han questioned. "I just don't see how you can be so calm. It's been twenty six hours. How long can that last? Leia didn't take this long—neither did Mara if what you told me was correct."

"I have to be. Ben is the one who should be a wreck." Luke set down his cards. "Besides…it's in Clighal's hand. She was there for me with Ben." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous for the kid. I couldn't play this game if I wanted to…"

"Look, I'll make you a wager."

"What kind?"

"I say, by the time I beat you: it will be time."

"Are you serious?" Han looked astounded.

Luke Skywalker making a wager at a time like this!

"I'm just out to prove a point." Luke explained.

"You have poor timing, ol' buddy."

Luke shrugged. "If you're too afraid I understand."

Han scowled. "Afraid? Listen, Jedi. I've been playing this game longer than you have so don't think you can get cocky with me. Smart mouth." He muttered and buried his face back in his cards once again.

Luke arched a brow. "Pulling rank, Han? Really?"

"Now, why would I do a stupid thing like that? That would be conceding I'm old and I'm not stupid enough to do that."

"But you already admitted you were years ago."

"I did not."

"See, that just proves it. Your mind is going."

"You're right up there with me, Junior." Han jabbed a finger in his direction.

"I'm not old." Luke stated with a smile.

"You're not, huh?"

"No, I like to think of myself as….well-matured."

"That is the worse crock of crap I've ever heard…you're almost reaching your grandpa stage and yet you're "well-matured"." He snorted. "Give me a break."

"Sounds like someone's bitter." Luke said in sing-song voice.

"I'm not bitter, I'm anxious. Geez, Jedi can't even tell the difference."

Luke smiled. "And you're in denial, let's not stray from the subject."

"Who's straying?"

"You are, _Old Man_."

"You are really something. You are pushing it Where is that wet-behind the ears farm kid I knew fifty-two years ago?"

"He grew up." Luke took on a thoughtful look. "Has it really been that long?"

"Now, who's the Old Timer?"

A voice interjected: "Apparently both of you if this is what you resort to—and just when I had good news to tell everyone."

Han and Luke turned to see Ben Skywalker with a small-wrapped bundle in his arms. A broad smile spread over Luke's face. He got up and crossed over to where his son stood.

Joy radiated through the Force.

Luke stared down into the innocent sleepy face of his grandchild.

"May I?" Luke asked.

"That's what he's here for, Dad."

"He?"

"You've got a grandson."

A hand clapped on Luke's shoulder. "Congrats, _Grandpa."_ Han said with a grin.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, in case you're mind forgot...I believe you lost."

Ben muttered, "I think you're both loosing it."

**.**


	4. Back When

**This is Post-ROTJ...I hope I did okay...I've never written Luke this close to canon before.**

**.**

Luke Skywalker sat on the ramp of the Falcon, flexing his hands absentmindedly. Not in agitation, but just out of boredom. He glanced at his gloved hand, curling and uncurling it just as he had done aboard the Second Death Star.

That had been four days ago.

"Luke!" a voice called.

Luke looked up. His friend, Han Solo was making his way toward him. Actually, he could say Han was more than just a friend. He was one of his best friends, just as Leia was. To some it might seem strange to consider one's twin as a best friend, but his feelings hadn't changed.

Friends. True friends.

Han –and Leia—had been two of his closest friends since this whole journey started. He would never forget meeting them and never take it for granted.

And Han…well as he had said; Han was one of his best friends. In fact, he could truly say, that Han Solo was one of his only true male friends he'd had after Biggs.

"Kid..." Han said, leaning down. "Hey, Kid." He snapped his fingers in front of Luke's eyes. "Ya there?"

"Oh, yeah...Sorry." He dusted off the seat of his pants as he got up.

"You were in a total daze there, Luke." The ex-smuggler commented.

Luke smiled. "Just day-dreaming."

"Anything good?" He gave a roguish grin.

"Han.."

Han raised his hands. "Okay, okay…I was just kidding."

"As always."

Han frowned. "Something getting you down, Kid?"

"Not really."

Luke looked to Han. The man had certainly come a long way from the self-centered smuggler he had known. He believed in a lot of ways, joining the Rebellion had been good for Han. It had helped him get rid of that 'me' mentality. He'd also like to think he and Leia had a lot to do with it. Luke wasn't trying to sound self-important, he just thought that Han had never had many friends he could trust—besides Chewbacca that is. Their meeting had been good for him.

Leia especially had been good for him.

"Hey, Space Cadet, did you go off into orbit again?"

"Sorry, Han." Luke smiled wryly, apologizing again.

"Uh-uh.." He clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Look, the reason I came out to get you, is because your….sister is looking for you."

Luke smiled slowly at this word.

"Yeah, I'm getting use to it too." Han said, seeing Luke's expression. "You know, if all goes well with Leia and me…I could be your brother-in-law."

Luke looked surprised. "Han…I wouldn't go too far on that one."

"Something wrong with me?" Han said, doing his best to sound insulted.

"Now you know that's not it." Luke said, laughing gently.

"Look, Kid…"

"Luke, Han!" Leia called out. "Han, did you find Luke?"

"Yeah, Sweetheart..he's right here."

"Good. Please hurry…the ceremony is going to start soon."

Luke groaned.

"Oh, now you hate ceremonies." Han grinned. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll be right there with you."

Luke shook his head.

"What? You don't think I'm capable."

"I didn't say that, Han."

Luke slipped away from Han's grasp and hurried forward to join his sister.

"Hey! Wait up!"


End file.
